


Moo Malfunction

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cowgirl, Cowgirl Transformation, F/F, MultiBreast, Multiple Breasts, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the sixth day of Bio's new perv reality:Big, milky cow Yang!Nora got a story focused solely on her. Now it's Yang's turn, more or less. I couldn't let a Biomas go by without a cowgirl story, and who else but the busty blonde to get the treatment. Definitely inspired by some of https://www.deviant.com/elek-tronikz stuff: https://www.deviantart.com/elek-tronikz/art/CMSN-Sunny-Big-Cowgirl-828563738 But, probably less wholesome than his RWBY cows. Ha.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 14





	Moo Malfunction

Weiss was more than thrilled to show off the special equipment offered to the team at Atlas Academy. They'd been taken care of since their arrival several days ago, but after the grueling trip, they'd all agreed to spend a few days getting their strength back. Their guide hadn't been able to show them everything, so Weiss was happy to explain some of the other areas they'd missed.

"How do you know so much about this place, anyway?" Jaune asked as he walked around with the others. "I kind of assumed you'd hate this place since you wanted to come to Beacon."

"Well. It's not so much the place I hate as much as one of the people behind it," Weiss explained with a scowl. "But if I had chosen a place based solely on its pedigree it would have been Atlas. I can't even begin to describe how much better the food is here compared to Beacon. Have you even tried the caviar-crusted filet yet?" she asked, getting baffled looks from the others. "Such unrefined palettes, I swear."

"I'd rather just get to the training areas," Ren said. "They may have some guidance on extending my semblance so we don't have to keep using Jaune's to power my own."

"Oh you'd have to specify which training area," Weiss said smugly, as if she'd come up with it herself. As she rambled on, most of her comrades looked at one another and silently left, leaving only Yang and Nora behind. Who apparently, hadn't realized that they could have left at any time and simply followed on with Weiss. 

"Now let's see. Oh! I'm actually very excited about these." Weiss showed them a small cabinet in the equipment room filled with headbands. She pulled one out that had a large set of rabbit ears extending from it. "I submitted the proposal for these myself. I call them Fundamental Accessories of Understanding Needs Under Stress! Or FAUNUS for short."

"You used the word 'under' twice."

"It is VERY hard to come up with words that start with U, and Understanding and Under are two different words."

"So what do they do?" Nora asked. "Cuz they look like things a kid would wear for a costume on Halloween."

"Well. Unfortunately, there's more Cardins than Cocos around here," Weiss said with a pensive look down to the floor. A self-guilted expression that turned into a scowl at some of the ideals she'd held before meeting Blake and other Faunus. "So this is a program I wanted to get underway. Simply put, if anyone shows explicit bias against a Faunus they're to wear one of these on their head so they can see what it's like."

"Hm… I guess that's not a bad idea. I wonder what Blake would say about that," Yang asked. She snickered and grabbed a cow-ear headband, putting it over her blonde locks. "But I mean if they can just take it off, I'm not sure if it's going to be effective."

"Yes, that was brought up, an agreement was reached that would-"

"Hey what's this do?" Nora said as she pressed a button on a small remote where the headband had been placed. Yang yelped and jumped in the air, grabbing at the headband and quickly trying to take it off.

"Guh! What the hell?!"

"Nora why did you press that?!" Weiss shouted, snatching it out of her hand and looking in distress at Yang. The blonde groaned and bent forward. Nora looked confused.

"Wha… it's a button. What else do I do with it?" Nora asked in all sincerity. Weiss smacked her forehead and tried to wrench the headband off of Yang's head. But the blonde only grunted in exhaustion.

"Damn it, it's already embedded."

"Embedded?! Weiss what is your freaky mad science doooooing to me?" Yang asked. She tried to furrow around in her head to do it only to feel like something was digging into her head. But it didn't hurt. It simply felt like pressure, and more pressure, until something popped and the pressure subsided. But once it did, and Yang placed her hands back on her head, she couldn't feel the headband at all, only the ears attached with it, which twitched when she yanked on them.

"Ow!" Yang paused. "Ow? Weiss, why doooo I go 'ow' when I pull on these? What's gooooing on? And why do I keep dooooooing that?" Weiss held up her hands before pointing to Nora.

"Look this is all Nora's fault! I told her not to press it!"

"Only after I had…" Yang didn't feel like hearing them argue but there wasn't much she could do about it. She looked around and heard the room clearer than before. The cow ears which were now attached to her head flickered back and forth as they took in new sounds. She clutched her stomach as she felt a tremble in her tummy. It only took a second for her to feel something swollen down around her abs.

"Weiss, why dooo I feel so funny? Not haha just… weird… bad weird." Yang hung her head forward, and the other two could see small horns protruding out of Yang's forehead. She didn't even seem to notice them, more focused on the way her pants were stretching out, and the zipper on her shirt was slowly getting pushed down. "You moooost be doing something."

"I'm not doing anything! It's the headband. It's, well, like you said. It's no good for someone to feel like a Faunus with just a headband. So Atlas and Schnee tech worked together to focus on some genetic modification, using some advanced techniques, and, well…"

"Weiss, moooooy head hurts a lot… simple words."

"You're turning into a cow Faunus."

"What?" Yang gasped as the belt around her midsection burst off, and the button on her pants exploded as well. She placed her hands on it, and with her left hand could feel a very familiar sensation pressing outward. But she couldn't comprehend how she felt a touch similar to a breast was coming out of her waist. Yang squeezed the pink mass, and a low, slow moo came out of her lips. "Mooooo…."

"Is that an udder." Nora didn't even phrase it as a question. It was obvious, as the pink, sloshing mass filled both of her hands in just a few seconds. Her pants were tightening further as Yang's hips swelled up, and expanded. The blonde groaned. Her thighs must have been making room for her udder to grow, which was ridiculous to her. The two mounds of pink filled her palms. Even through her prosthesis right arm she could still tell how warm it was. It felt amazing, but she didn't want to admit that.

"Not all Faunus share the same attributes, so… they used all of them?" Weiss responded. Yang moaned out loud as her udder fattened up yet again. Now there were very clearly four teats sprung forth from her waist. Each of the pink masses was as big as her boobs, capped with throbbing pink nipples. The flesh looked so tender and sensitive to the touch but she couldn't help but give it a couple more exploratory squeezes. Each time she did, the headband stuck to her head shot another shock of pleasure right into her brain. It was connecting the idea that touching her udder was a good, enjoyable thing to do and rewarding her for it.

"Mooo," Yang moaned, squeezing it firmer. She didn't feel any milk spray out of her udder, but Weiss's anticipatory look indicated that it was a distinct possibility. The changing woman huffed as the horns on her head extended out further. They didn't even form into a point, further humiliating Yang. She simply gained stubby little nubs that made her brain feel even fuzzier than it already did. "Hahh, Weiss, help me!" Yang licked her lips as she grabbed Weiss. The heiress couldn't pull Yang's hands off of her wrists as the blonde stepped forward. With each step, her footfalls became heavier and heavier. They assumed it was due to the increased weight of Yang's bust, but then one of her boots tore open.

"Guh! Hoooooooves? Weiss, I've got hooves!" Yang shivered at hearing more of the dull tones coming out of her lips. It plopped out of her hoof as Nora and Weiss stared with gaping mouths. Two brown 'toes' had been formed out of her feet, pressing together to give Yang a more bovine hoof. They couldn't see the other foot, but considering the way Yang squirmed and looked like she was cramped, it must have been transformed as well. The two heard Yang's hips crack and widen even further, until her meaty thighs spread past her shoulders.

"Yang? Yang, look at me," Weiss said, trying to get the girl to calm down. It wasn't fun seeing the gung-ho girl freaking out like this. "This treatment was always meant to be temporary. We'll be able to reverse it, you just need to calm down and let it ride it's course."

"Calm down." Yang parroted it back, and suddenly Weiss's words were echoing in her head. 'Calm down, calm down, calm down'. Faunus or not, the cow DNA wreaking havoc on her system resonated with those words very strongly. She only took another second to let go of Weiss's wrists, letting the much shorter girl look her in the eyes. Until Weiss's gaze went down to Yang's bust, which swelled out further as well. Not as much as her udder, but enough to stretch the white shirt beneath her jacket, and push that jacket's zipper down.

"Help, h-help?" Yang asked a bit meekly, pawing at her top. She was struggling to get the zipper pulled down further. The bigger her breasts and udder grew, the more her fingers changed as well. Thankfully only on her left arm, where she still had actual fingers. But that was changing as they melded together, and the fingernails grew harder and browned as they changed to hoof-like implements as well. Weiss looked to Nora for help but the orange-haired girl raised her hands to say 'no way'. 

"F-Fine," Weiss said, pulling Yang's zipper down. There had been a lot more titflesh there than it first seemed, and they exploded out when they weren't as concealed. Now Yang carried melons the size of her head, and nipples poked into the sheer white fabric like little shotgun shells. "I would have thought you'd enjoy this," she muttered, watching Yang moo louder as she grasped at her torso. 

"Mooooore. Mooooooooore."

"I can't take it down any more, it's already undone!" Weiss exclaimed. But she soon realized that wasn't what Yang was referring to. Right between her prodigious breasts and the still-growing mass of her udder were two small pink nubs. Weiss thought she was seeing double at first. It turned out she was correct, just not in the best manner. Two smaller breasts pushed their way out of Yang's body, filling the extra space on her torso with even more milky mounds.

"Weiss… head feel dummy. Mooooo. Brain hurty." Her vivid, violet eyes looked duller. They grew darker and darker until they looked brown, and a glassy sheen washed over them as Yang's faculties seemed to dim. At this point Ruby had no idea how she'd present Yang to her sister. If it weren't for the luxurious mane of blonde hair, she wouldn't be surprised if Ruby didn't recognize this cowgirl as her beloved older sister.

"Shh, I know, I know," Weiss said, trying to comfort her. Yang squirmed on the spot, as something about Weiss's words made her feel relaxed. Her words about relaxing resonated with her once more and a soft, gentle moo slipped out of her mouth. She found herself pushing her chest closer into Weiss's torso, utterly dwarfing the girl's small chest with her own massive mounds, to Weiss's displeasure. It was already bad enough being the flattest on the team and now Yang had more in both quality and quantity.

Not that she'd prefer to be the winner in the latter category, though.

Yang stared blankly at Weiss as a small smile came to her face. She squirmed around a bit before her pants split in the back, instead of the front, and a tail freed itself from the tight brown overalls. She watched it come into her vision for a bit, topped with a yellow tail, and brush against Weiss's hands before it hung limply at her back. The cowgirl felt several more shocks, and infusions of dust, right into her brain. 

"Moo~" she moaned, sounding happier than she had the last time she'd been forced to moo. But now it wasn't so much forced as it was something she simply felt was natural to do. If she was a cow she was supposed to make noises like that. It made sense to her. Weiss had made sense when she told her to relax. "Mooo… Weiss, what am I?"

"Wha… you're a cow. But don't worry!"

'You're a cow. Don't worry.' That was all Yang got, and nothing else Weiss might have said afterwards. Don't worry, calm down, be a cow. Cows were calm and gentle. Yang didn't have any thoughts about destroying the remote that had caused her to be fused to the headband like this. She didn't feel angry at Weiss or Nora for transforming her. She did feel full. Yang's udder still had room to grow, to the point it was making her tilt forward a bit.

With both of her friends staring at Yang from the front, neither had noticed that Yang's ass had swollen out as well. Simply to give her more balance and add depth to her thighs. Weiss might have felt pride that it wasn't as big as her own, but she was too focused on the way Yang's hoof-hands pressed into her lower set of boobs. They had been slowly catching up to her original set, and now only had a few cup sizes to go. The cow's first set of hooters appeared to be done with their growth, each a bit bigger than an overinflated basketball. Her nipples pushed the shirt to the limit, and Yang was surprised they'd not broken through it entirely, with the pill bottle nubs jammed into the fabric.

"Mooooooo… moo." Yang tried to take one of Yang's arms. She found it easier with her left arm than her right, oddly enough. Having five fingers on one arm felt alien to her, and she couldn't grasp things like she should have. The blonde pulled Weiss's hand onto her udder. The four, fat sacs of milk were far more swollen than her breasts had been. Just one was nearly as big as both of her boobs put together. The nipples were even more obscene, bigger than one of Yang's fists and slapping against one another if she moved too quickly. Yang's udder hung past her knees. If it went much longer it might pin her to the floor.

"You want me to… rub your udder?" Weiss asked. Yang's tail flipped up in the air momentarily as Weiss accommodated her strange request. "N-Nora get over here. I'm not doing this alone."

"Ha, okay! You know I used to milk cows for a bit back in the day! I wonder if I still got the trick!" Instead of gently massaging Yang's sensitive organ like Weiss had, Nora took hold of two udders and yanked as hard as she could go. Yang mooed loudly as her tongue, thickened and fat, slapped out of her mouth. The sudden heat they felt coming from Yang, but lack of milk, gave them a clue that Nora's technique was successful. Just in a different way than she had intended.

"I guess that makes sense. These are basically jugs after all," Nora joked, giving one a gentle slap. "So. This is reversible right? How long will it take, a day or two?" she asked, as she and Weiss massaged Yang's udder, to the girl's docile delight. Weiss didn't answer as she continued to rub, looking somewhat transfixed by the sight and sensation of the udder in her hands. "Weiss?" The heiress licked her lips a bit as she grabbed one of Yang's teats in each hand, giving them a soft pull that Yang reciprocated with a bounce of her four boobs. "Weiss!"

"Boobs, huh?!" Weiss turned to Nora. "Oh, um. Well that's the thing. I don't know."

"Well, it can't be that long, right? A week at the most."

"No, no, I mean. I don't know if they can reverse this."

"What."

"Well these were still being tested! That's why they were… well they weren't locked up. But… they should be, clearly. It's irresponsible of them to have left them here where any student can put one on."

"Uh huh. It's totally gonna be the big military company taking the blame for this, snow queen." Weiss gulped and looked at Yang, who gave her a glassy-eyed stare as her melons finished growing. Her bottom set of tits were just as big as the top, pressing them up slightly to block off more of Yang's vision. Thankfully she wasn't going to be doing much in this state so it wasn't entirely important how much she was able to see. 

"Ah, well, I, um. For now I guess we should get Yang back to her room to relax a bit more. This looks like it took a lot out of her. Would you like that, Yang?" Weiss saw Yang slowly nod her head, after it took a moment for the words to process in her dulled brain. Weiss took Yang's hand and was about to leave when she saw another accessory nearby. As Nora left ahead of her, Weiss took the cowbell necklace and strapped it around Yang's neck.

"Th-This is solely so we can keep track of you. N-Not because I find it cute or anything!" Weiss insisted. Yang's only reply came in a soft lick of Weiss's pale face, causing her breasts to cascade into the short girl's bust. "Y-Yes, well." Now Weiss's face was completely red instead, and she was grateful Nora had gone on ahead. Maybe she could sneak Yang into a bathroom for a moment, she was sure the girl needed some milking. The burning between Weiss's thighs let her know that she was in need of something too.


End file.
